Karma
by BitterPixieBro
Summary: I'm so sorry. In which Pegasus doesn't realise that his attempts to ruin Kaiba's life may make his own life difficult too. Rating M for later chapters. Review?
1. Don't do dumb, Pegababe

It had been a personal goal of Pegasus' to cause Kaiba whatever grief he could. This had in no way started out small. Anyone could have backed this up. Kindappings, coup attempts, even maybe once or twice a hit was placed on Kaiba's head (only allegedly, of course. Pegasus would gain nothing by killing his business partner, yet). Either way, he had in no way made Kaiba Seto's life any easier. He hadn't realised that this wouldn't be the best of ideas. As, in the realm of business, Pegasus pulled all the strings. He held power beyond compare. Kaiba Corp. could not exist without the business it had with Industrial Illusions. Both Kaiba Seto and Pegasus J. Crawford were aware of this. This was the only reason Kaiba had yet to take action against his associate.

Yet, Pegasus had no way of knowing that these actions would keep him from something he wanted. He had grown so accustomed to these things falling into his lap upon his request, that he hadn't realised that maybe, making Kaiba's life so difficult would in turn make his life less than pleasant.

How was he meant to treat Kaiba so well from the start of things, if he hadn't been aware of what exactly it was that the aggressive, young boy had to offer him?

It wasn't as though he had taken the time to even glance at the staff he kept before now.

Pegasus found himself _swooning_ over the guard which Kaiba had placed by the door to his office.

Typically, no attention had been paid to these goons, as they always let Pegasus pass without a word. Today, however, this _man_ had stopped him, a single arm held out to block the closed door.

 **"Mister Kaiba has instructed me to keep any and all interruptions from reaching him at this time. You're going to need to wait."**

Interuption? He could see how this confusion may have set in. He had dropped by more than once in the past only to keep Kaiba from his work, but that was then, and this was now, he had an appointment. Kaiba really should have informed his men.

 _"I believe, you'll find I'm no interruption today. Kaiba-boy is expecting me."_

Despite the flutter of his heart, Pegasus was able to speak these words with little issue. He was a businessman, he was well trained in speech.

However, the arm blocking his path did not move itself. This guard remained where he stood. He was losing points by not bending to Pegasus' will. Yet, he was also gaining them by the dozens the longer he remained in sight.

 **"As I've been informed, however, Mister Kaiba is busy with other matters currently and requests that everyone wait until he's finished."**

Other matters? Well, Pegasus wouldn't mind _getting busy_ with other matters himself. It was, however, doubtful that his hopeful partner would want any part of it.

Being seen with him, it could cost this guard his job.

Maybe he'd be thought of as a spy?

Kaiba had always been so paranoid, for good reason, of course.

Pegasus took a moment.

He raked his eyes over this guard. He wasn't certain what reasons Kaiba may have had for hiring this man, however, Pegasus did have his own reasons for wanting him around.

He was clearly older than both Kaiba and Pegasus.

However, he was well formed, the suit he wore gave away a little too much, but not near enough.

Pegasus held no shame in the way examined the man before him. Why should he ever?

He was grown, and he was interested.

He wouldn't mind being underneath a man like this, though, a position on top of him might be more enjoyable.

Kaiba surely felt similarly about this man.

He had to.

Who in their right mind could keep candy around and not be tempted to taste it?

Would he be able to take this man from Kaiba?

Surely, for the right amount, he'd betray his current boss and begin work for Pegasus.

 _"Just how much is Kaiba-boy paying you to work for him?"_

He could not see any reaction from the guard he spoke with, but surely that was only for the shades he wore, despite being indoors.

 **"I am not at liberty to say."**

He was playing safe then? He must have known where this would lead to. Maybe he was hoping to gain more by keeping silent?

 _"I could pay you do-"_

Pegasus did not get to finish.

 **"I'm not interested. If you'd like, there are chairs you can sit in while you wait."**

He hadn't been expecting such a quick response, especially not one that would not work out in his favour.

 _"Come now, you **must** have a price, everyone does."_

 **"My services are not for sale. I work purely for Mister Kaiba."**

It was quiet a moment as Pegasus remained, staring at the guard. For a moment, it occurred to him that he may wish to get a name, yet, would that seem appropriate?

What if this man reported the interest which had been directed toward him to his boss?

This would give Kaiba the upperhand for once, which was not something he was willing to do.

He had already said quite a bit, but he could merely blow it off as frustration at Kaiba's request to keep him waiting.

 _"It seems you're just a la-"_

Pegasus was cut off once more, not by words this time, but by the opening of the door which started this.

 _"Isono, you're free for the day. Thank you."_

There was no hesitation in the words which Kaiba spoke. They were directed at this guard.

 _Isono._

What a plain name.

Kaiba hadn't so much as bothered to glance at Pegasus as he headed back into his office.

Pegasus had made sure to return the favour.

His eyes were still trained on _Isono_ anyway.

 _"I suppose that ends our chat for the day. I do **hope** to see you again."_

With this said, Pegasus followed after Kaiba.

They did have business to get to.


	2. You need to stop, Pegababe

As things were now, Pegasus sat wihin his car, on his way home from his previous meeting with Kaiba Seto. Typically these meetings put him in a good mood. Typically, he would have fun in messing with Kaiba, but this time, it seemed as though things had been reversed.

It hadn't been fun for him.

The moment he had brought up that employee, even jokingly, Kaiba seemed to get the idea that **_he_** had been given the upperhand for once. Kaiba seemed so happy to offer Isono up to Pegasus, however, it was clear he had no intentions of going through with his words, the mocking look in his eyes had made that clear.

 _"I'd happily give him to you, Pegasus, but you would need to convince him as well."_

It seemed as though Kaiba was more than aware of his employee's refusal to betray him and/or leave.

He was frustrated, he would admit.

How was he meant to woo this man if he worked so faithfully for Kaiba Seto? Surely his employer would warn Isono against getting personal with Pegasus.

It didn't seem like Pegasus had much of a chance, if any at all.

He wondered why this guard seemed so attached to Kaiba. He had never seen Isono before, not as he could recall at least. Where had he come from?

He decided at this moment, that it was best not to go in blind.

He'd have his men look into Isono, in particular, his relation to Kaiba.

Pegasus had never been the type to give up so easily, he wouldn't lose to Kaiba, not while he could prevent this. He just needed to do his homework and he'd stand a chance. Whoever Isono was, he'd be within Pegasus' hands soon enough. He always got what he wanted.

He'd leave Kaiba confused.

Leave him feeling betrayed.

If Kaiba truly trusted this man so much, Pegasus would make sure he couldn't find it in himself to trust anyone else again.

There was surely some dirt he could dig up.

If there wasn't, Pegasus would create some.

He'd steal Isono away, keep the man to himself for however long he wanted him, and then, when he grew fed up, he'd cast him to the side, leave him pathetic and alone.

This was only to get back at both of them of course.

Kaiba for mocking him, and Isono for rejecting him.

Pegasus was creating an outline within his mind, a timeline, a plan. He wouldn't need to spend much time on this. He'd get what he wanted and be done. This wouldn't take long enough for any effort or feelings to get involved, or so he believed. He wouldn't grow attached, as he had more selfcontrol.

He only decided to persist in this so that he wouldn't lose control over his relationship with Kaiba. Control was important in his line of work.

If Kaiba started to believe he had even a slight upperhand, he may get confident, start asking for too much, as he had done just earlier.

He couldn't allow this issue to fester, couldn't allow Kaiba's confidence to overflow. He had no choice but to knock him back down.

Isono would be his.

Kaiba would be put back in his place.

This was the plan at least.

Currently, Pegasus really had no clue how it would work out, but he would continue to fool himself. He'd keep thinking that this would be an easy task, keep believing that he'd be rewarded for his efforts.

He never even stopped to consider that forcing himself to chase after Isono further would not be a good idea, that it hadn't been a good idea from the start, that he wouldn't be able to win. To do so would be to admit defeat, which was just something he wasn't good at.


End file.
